This invention relates to a screen-like photo ablum, particular to one linking the edges of each page in sequence, and placing its first and last pages between a hard front cover and hard back cover, to form a file-like or screen-like photo album to satisfy different purposes.
Heretofore, many photo albums have been produced and sold on the market. They are traditionally formed as a file, that is, only for collecting photographs. However, collecting photographs systematically is often necessary for different topics, such as marriage or travelling. Traditional photo albums cannot emphasize the series of each topic and do not let a number of people look at the photographs at the same time. If each page of a traditional album is framed and shown individually, it would be very complicated and expensive.